1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting apparatus capable of shooting a moving image by selectively attaching a plurality of interchangeable lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many mobile devices with shooting capability (shooting apparatuses), such as digital cameras, have functions of not only shooting still images but also shooting moving images. In the field of digital single-lens reflex cameras, interchangeable lenses and accessories are detachably or expansively configured from a system aspect to address various scenes. In some shooting apparatuses of this type, interchangeable lens information is sent from an interchangeable lens to a camera body to rewrite data such as processing variables in the camera body.
During moving image shooting, an interchangeable lens may be replaced with another in order to enhance a shooting effect. In this case, the moving image shooting is stopped, the power is turned off, the interchangeable lens is replaced, the power is again turned on, and the moving image shooting is resumed. Unfortunately, through such a shooting process, different moving image files are generated before and after the replacement of the interchangeable lens, possibly resulting in an insufficient shooting effect.
In this regard, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-215434 proposes a method of editing a plurality of pieces of shot moving image data.
Also, moving images shot by a shooting apparatus having a moving image shooting function are typically images of short duration, or what may be called piecemeal images.
In this regard, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-277609 discloses a technique of connecting moving images within a predetermined time period.